


Midnight Joke

by lamarina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, doyoung is an asshole, he's annoying, jungwoo kind of is too?, just regular dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: hello, it's me again!!! did you miss me?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Midnight Joke

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me again!!! did you miss me?

“Why is your roommate so mean?”

“What? Which one, Doyoung or Taeyong?”

Jungwoo sits down next to Yuta at his dining room table and puts his head in his hands. He frowns slightly before continuing. “Doyoung. He’s not very nice to me and he barely acknowledges me when he’s around and I’m here hanging out with you.”

“Oh yeah.” Yuta shrugs. “Doyoung is kind of a dick, you know that. He told me he thinks you're weird and doesn't know why we’re friends.”

“Then why are you friends with him again?”

Yuta pushes away his bowl and contemplates this. “Well, I've known him for ages, and he always pays his split of the rent and bills on time. Not much more you can ask for in a friend and roommate.”

“Does he know I like him?” Jungwoo tries not to sound too eager.

“Probably.” Yuta sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You're not very subtle about it. Look, do we have to keep talking about this, or do you want to play Smash?”

“I wanna smash Doyoung.” Jungwoo grins and bites his bottom lip.

“You’re revolting.”

“I know!”

“That's why Doyoung doesn't like you back.”

“Don't be rude!”

“I may be rude but I'm the truth.”

“Can you just turn on the game already?”

+

Jungwoo is stretched out on the long couch in Yuta’s living room, watching infomercials on the glowing television when he hears the lock click and the knob turn on the door. He pulls his head up to Doyoung stepping inside, obviously trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Heya,” Jungwoo says, just to be an ass.

Doyoung startles and presses a hand to his chest, keys jingling. “Jesus Christ.”

Jungwoo grins. “Busy night?”

“Oh, it's you.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “None of your business.”

Jungwoo sits up and pats the cushion next to him, pressing the mute button on the remote. Reluctantly, Doyoung steps out of his shoes and sits next to Jungwoo, slouching against the back cushions. He looks at Jungwoo and narrows his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“I'm always here.”

Doyoung looks mildly alarmed. “God. That's true.”

Jungwoo pokes Doyoung in the cheek. “I know you like me, Doyoungie~”

“No, I don’t.” He pushes Jungwoo’s hand away. “You're a pest. I work early tomorrow so I need to sleep, now leave me alone.”

“I know you like me because Taeyong told me so,” Jungwoo presses on.

Doyoung grunts and gets off the couch, pocketing his keys and heading for the hallway stairs. “Taeyong doesn’t know shit,” Doyoung mumbles. “I really don't, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo merely shrugs and faces the television, crossing his legs and saying, “He told me once when you were drunk, you said to him that I have a nice ass.” He doesn't look at Doyoung while he continues, instead focusing even more on the infomercial playing currently. “And great legs. Oh, and what did you say about my lips again…?” Jungwoo flicks his head over to where Doyoung is standing in the hallway. 

With an unimpressed look on his face, Doyoung merely turns around and walks down the hallway to the stairs to his room, making a point to shut the door loud enough for Jungwoo to hear.

+

Yuta throws a party that weekend. Of course, Jungwoo is there, as well as Taeyong, and many of their other friends. 

Doyoung is only there because “there” is where he lives.

And the very least he could do is leave his room, sit on one of the couches in the living room, holding a mostly-full bottle of beer, and observe the party to make sure no one breaks or damages something that Yuta, Taeyong, and he will have to pay for when their lease is up.

He already doesn't expect the cleaning deposit back.

Sighing, Doyoung leans against the couch and closes his eyes. Parties aren't much his speed, unless he’s in the mood for them, which he usually isn't.

But hey, at least he hasn't seen Jungwoo.

Jungwoo.

Where is that kid, anyway? Usually, he won't leave Doyoung alone, no matter what Doyoung does to try and shake him off. What a pest.

And yet, now, in light of what Jungwoo had said to him just a few days prior, Doyoung can't help thinking about him, wondering where he’s at. Because Doyoung knows Yuta invited him to the party, just like he knows Jungwoo is there.

Doyoung unsuccessfully tries to locate Yuta to ask where Jungwoo is nor does he find Jungwoo himself. Feeling worn out from playing party guest all night, Doyoung heads up the stairs to his bedroom.

The door to his room is slightly ajar and Doyoung can see light filtering through the side and the bottom. Confused, because he switched the light off and closed the door completely before the party began, Doyoung pushes the door open and walks in.

What he finds is a smirking Jungwoo sitting on top of a long-limbed boy laying down on top of the bed, arms stretched above his head and feet on the ground.

On Doyoung’s bed. In his room.

Doyoung crosses his arms and clears his throat meaningfully. Immediately, both Jungwoo and the boy under him snap their heads up to look at the source of the sound. Jungwoo is still smirking; the other guy looks terrified.

“Get out, please,” Doyoung says firmly. He opens the door behind him. “Now.”

Jungwoo hops off the boy and he immediately scrambles off the bed, dashing for the door. Doyoung lets him out, but when Jungwoo follows him, Doyoung sticks his arm out to block his way.

“Not you.”

Jungwoo smiles.

Doyoung sits on his bed and looks at Jungwoo with his eyebrows drawn. Still smiling, Jungwoo practically prances over to the mattress and sits down next to Doyoung.

“What the fuck was that? Who the fuck was that?” Doyoung asks.

“Oh, Xuxi. Yukhei. He’s a friend of mine from school.” Jungwoo widens his eyes. “Sorry for coming into your bedroom, but the door was unlocked, and we had nowhere else to go…”

Doyoung scrubs his hands over his eyes. “Knock it off. Did you do this just so I would find you, to get a rise out of me?” Doyoung looks long-sufferingly over at Jungwoo. “You stress me out.”

Jungwoo bites his lower lip. “Did it work? Yukhei is fun, but I like you.” Jungwoo lowers his eyes, trying to be coy.

Doyoung scoffs. “Don't be cute.”

Jungwoo leans forward against Doyoung and places his chin on his shoulder, smiling up at him. “You think I’m cute?”

“That's not what I said.”

“But it is what you said.”

Doyoung lifts his shoulder and bumps Jungwoo’s chin off of it and looks at him. Seriously looks at him, and asks, “Why do you like me so much? I know you think I’m cold and standoffish.”

Jungwoo leans back on the bed and looks at the ceiling, pondering this question. “Well, I know you're a good person because you're Yuta’s friend. Yuta is my best friend, and I trust him. I know you're abrasive and a jerk but I like that about you.” Jungwoo smiles. “Plus, you're hot and I just know you've got a nice dick.”

Doyoung coughs and chokes a bit before answering. “You are so fucking crass, you know that? Just straight-up crude.”

“That's part of my charm.”

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung adjusts his position on the bed and leans over Jungwoo, hands on either side of his hips, looking him in the eyes.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“That's awful brave of you to ask,” Doyoung replies, flitting his eyes down to Jungwoo's lips. Jesus Christ. That mouth.

Jungwoo closes his eyes and parts his lips slightly in anticipation.

Doyoung licks his lips.

“I'm waiting,” Jungwoo sing-songs.

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung leans down to press his lips against Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo, sighing, presses back into the kiss, and then brings up one of his hands to grab Doyoung by the collar to pull him on top of him. Fumbling, Doyoung attempts to recover in a position that isn't squishing Jungwoo flat.

Jungwoo slides his arms around Doyoung’s neck and twines his fingers between the strands of his raven hair, moaning and rolling his hips up.

Doyoung feels Jungwoo’s knee brush against his denim-clad cock and shivers. Opening his mouth, Doyoung sucks on Jungwoo’s tongue in response, grinding against his thigh.

Jungwoo continues to rub his thigh against Doyoung’s dick and moves from his mouth to his neck, pressing his lips under Doyoung’s jaw, kissing and sucking eagerly. Jungwoo pulls away briefly to moan into Doyoung’s ear, “I need to suck your dick right now,” before moving back down to nip at the skin of his throat.

Doyoung pulls away from Jungwoo’s mouth and rolls off of him onto the other side of the bed. He props himself up against his pillows and smirks at Jungwoo before patting his thighs.

Jungwoo is on him immediately.

Like a man starved, Jungwoo pounces and yanks Doyoung’s belt off of him, discarding it on the floor with a metallic clatter. Without breaking eye contact with Doyoung, Jungwoo slowly pulls the zipper of Doyoung’s jeans down, freeing his dick from the confines of the denim. Doyoung smiles and lifts his hips up so Jungwoo can help him shimmy his jeans down his legs.

Resting his hands on Doyoung’s thighs, Jungwoo places his head on his hips near his cock and closes his eyes. Quietly, he murmurs, “Finally.”

Doyoung quirks an eyebrow and runs a hand through Jungwoo’s curly, sandy hair. His roots are growing out. He needs a touch-up. Does he have a perm?

Jungwoo hooks his fingers in the elastic waistband of Doyoung's underwear and slowly peels them off, flinching when Doyoung’s cock bobs and smacks him on the cheek, making a sharp skin-on-skin sound, and giving him pause. Jungwoo pulls away, with Doyoung’s mostly-hard dick resting centimeters away from his face.

“Are you alright?” Doyoung asks.

Jungwoo rubs his cheek. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Nodding, Jungwoo grabs Doyoung’s cock and appraises it. “I’m just thinking about how much I like being slapped in the face with your dick.”

Doyoung opens his mouth to reply but doesn't get a chance to before Jungwoo wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue into the slit, lapping at it coquettishly, with his eyes raised, looking at Doyoung through his lashes. Doyoung throws an arm over his eyes and inhales sharply, resisting the urge to (already) fuck harshly into Jungwoo’s mouth.

Pulling away, Jungwoo presses his face against Doyoung’s cock, closing his eyes and inhaling the deep, heady scent, biting his lower lip. 

“Come on, come on,” Doyoung murmurs, trying to bring his cock back to Jungwoo’s pretty, plush lips. “Don't tease. Suck my dick, pretty pretty please, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo squeezes Doyoung’s cock at the base just to watch his reaction. He gasps a little, before exhaling deeply. Jungwoo smiles and then adjusts his position so he can slide his mouth all the way down Doyoung’s shaft, pressing his nose against the soft skin of his hips. Pleased, Jungwoo hums, and begins to bob his head up and down, making sure his mouth is tight around Doyoung’s cock.

Doyoung manages to resist the urge to rut mindlessly into Jungwoo's hot, wet mouth and instead reaches down to grab him by the hair with both hands, dragging his head up and down his cock. Jungwoo makes a muffled sound in his throat but succumbs to being maneuvered.

Jungwoo only finally pulls away from Doyoung when his mouth is so full of spit it's begun to dribble down his chin and he also really needs to breathe. Shaking free of Doyoung’s hands, Jungwoo sits up and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Doyoung looks up at him, a little crazy-eyed, his dick hard and flushed against his shirt, his precum and Jungwoo’s saliva leaving a mark on the fabric.

“Take your shirt off,” Jungwoo says without any preamble. Doyoung snorts.

“Take your shirt off,” he says. “I'm the one already half naked.”

Jungwoo slips off the bed and begins stripping, pulling off his shirt with ease. “Yeah, I know, and now take off your shirt. I want to see all of you while you fuck me.” He pops the button on his jeans and pulls the zipper down, stepping out of them before kneeling on the bed. He crawls over to Doyoung, who had listened to him and discarded his shirt over the side of the bed.

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Doyoung says.

“Hmmmm, I never do,” Jungwoo purrs, depositing himself on Doyoung’s lap. “I was right.”

“About?”

“Your dick. It is so nice,” Jungwoo drawls, dipping his head down to kiss Doyoung’s neck. 

Confused, but still aroused, Doyoung asks, “Who is in charge here? Hey, are we going to fuck or what?”

“Do you have lube?”

Doyoung snorts. “Of course I have lube. Get off my lap and get it out of the top drawer over there.” He gestures vaguely to his bedside table.

Obediently, Jungwoo gets off Doyoung’s lap--mostly--and reaches over to aforementioned drawer, pulling it open and rummaging for Doyoung’s lube. Coincidentally, this presents Doyoung with a nice view of Jungwoo’s ass, and he drags his index finger along his crack before slapping one of Jungwoo’s cheeks and grabbing it harshly.

Jungwoo yips and tosses the bottle of lube at Doyoung.

“You were right about another thing, too,” Doyoung says, clicking open the bottle. It’s pathetically, pitifully full.

“What?” Jungwoo asks, rolling over onto his front, bracing himself on his forearms. Impatient and sick of chatter, Jungwoo huffs. If Doyoung doesn't stick something in him soon--fingers or dick--he’s going to get dressed and find Yukhei and give it to him good, like he (sort of) originally planned.

Doyoung presses on Jungwoo’s lower back and forces him into an arch. Jungwoo moans and drops his head down.

Leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Jungwoo’s neck, Doyoung says, “I do think you have an amazing ass,” and slips two fingers inside of Jungwoo at once.

“Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Doyoung,” Jungwoo groans, pressing his hips back and rutting hard against Doyoung’s fingers, greedy and taking as much as he can. “Harder, please, harder.”

Doyoung presses his lips on the juncture between Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder and bites, making Jungwoo shudder beneath him and exhale harshly. Doyoung screws his fingers in deeper and closes his eyes, focusing on the sounds Jungwoo makes and trying to make him feel as good as possible.

Doyoung grabs Jungwoo’s jaw with his free hand and forces him to turn his head so he can meet his lips in a sloppy, messy kiss. Their teeth clack and Jungwoo whines when Doyoung’s top teeth catch on his bottom lip and pull. Smirking, Doyoung licks a stripe across Jungwoo’s jaw and cheek, making him whine more.

“Do~young…” Jungwoo pants against his mouth, closing his eyes.

“Mmmmm,” Doyoung hums, crooking his fingers, and quickly thrusting them in and out of Jungwoo’s hole, the slick sounds filling the room. “Are you ready?”

Jungwoo grunts.

“After just two fingers? What are you, some sort of slut?” Doyoung slowly pulls his fingers out and gives Jungwoo’s ass another slap.

“Obviously!” Jungwoo groans and flips underneath Doyoung onto his back. “Hurry up.” He fluffs the pillow under his head and waits.

Doyoung frowns at Jungwoo and leans over to the bedside table and opens the top drawer and grabs out a box of condoms and flicks it at Jungwoo.

“Hey!” The box bounces off Jungwoo’s forehead and lands on his chest.

“Sit up and take one of those out and then put it on my dick,” Doyoung says, hands on his hips. Jungwoo scowls and fishes out the strip of condoms, separates one from the rest, and then beckons Doyoung closer.

Doyoung smirks and watches Jungwoo rip open the condom foil and pull it out. Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung’s eyes as he pulls the condom out and pinches the tip, before he grabs Doyoung’s cock and rolls it over, digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

“There.” Jungwoo lays his head back down on the pillow. Doyoung smiles and bends over, grabbing the bottle of lube where it was next to Jungwoo on the mattress.

Doyoung grabs his cock and pours lube on it, using just a little bit too much because something about Jungwoo tells him he really likes it wet and sloppy. He quickly runs his hand over it to coat it generously before he bends over and pushes Jungwoo’s legs to his chest.

“You really do have great legs,” Doyoung murmurs, looking up and down Jungwoo’s body. “They go on forever.” Is he taller than Doyoung? Probably.

Jungwoo preens at the compliment and arches his back prettily. “Thank you.”

Doyoung nods and grabs his dick at the base and presses it against Jungwoo’s hole, just as a tease. He rubs it over it a few times, to watch Jungwoo writhe underneath him at the feeling. Little gasps and whines escape from Jungwoo, and he shivers.

“Do you like that?” Doyoung asks.

“No! Fuck me!”

Pleased at Jungwoo’s desperation, Doyoung presses his cock slowly, carefully, inside of Jungwoo’s hole until he’s balls deep. He doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until he exhales, looking into Jungwoo’s eyes.

Doyoung remains still for a moment, just looking at Jungwoo, who looks back at him with his wide eyes. He’s about to say something before he feels Jungwoo kick his back with his ankle.

“Move your dick,” Jungwoo grunts.

With the moment ruined, Doyoung shifts and slowly thrusts into Jungwoo, getting used to the feeling, before speeding up and moving harder and faster. Jungwoo throws his arms around Doyoung and digs his nails into the meatiest part of his shoulders, head back, eyes closed. “You feel so fucking good,” he slurs.

“I'm just getting started,” Doyoung quips.

As Doyoung thrusts into Jungwoo, he grabs one of Jungwoo’s legs and throws it over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his ankle and holding onto his calf. Jungwoo smiles and pants, pleased.

Outside the room, someone shouts and something--someone--runs into Doyoung’s bedroom door. Doyoung stills immediately and looks behind him. “What the fuck?”

“Did you forget there was a party going on?” asks Jungwoo.

“Apparently,” Doyoung mutters.

“Who gives a shit. Keep moving.”

In response, Doyoung rams particularly hard into Jungwoo, pressing the leg that was on his shoulder back against Jungwoo’s body, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. Jungwoo moans and opens his mouth to bite at Doyoung’s neck as he moves inside of him.

Doyoung and Jungwoo kiss sloppily with lots of tongue and teeth gnashing as Doyoung continues his erratic movements, going from fast and frantic to slow and languid, driving Jungwoo mad.

“Touch me or I’ll scream,” Jungwoo pants, hands at his sides and balled into fists as his grips the sheets of Doyoung’s bed.

Just as he wraps one of his hands around Jungwoo’s cock between them, Doyoung hits his prostate inside of him and makes Jungwoo gasp, arching his back and pressing his hips up, only to have Doyoung let go of his cock.

“You prick,” Jungwoo gasps.

“I want you to come like this,” Doyoung says, grinding his hips against Jungwoo's ass and then leaning over his torso, pressing his stomach against Jungwoo’s cock. “Can you do it?”

Jungwoo says nothing, only lets his head loll to the side, as Doyoung quickens his pace and pounds into him, pressing against his prostate nearly every time. Jungwoo adjusts and moves his legs from his chest and spreads them into a wide “V” shape, before locking them behind Doyoung’s back, urging him inside harder and further.

“Oh, fuck,” Doyoung moans into Jungwoo’s ear. “I’m going to…”

“Not before I do, asshole,” Jungwoo grunts. “Touch me, touch me, please.”

Doyoung moves an arm between their bodies and wraps his fist loosely around Jungwoo’s cock. It only takes a few strokes and some rubbing on the tip before Jungwoo comes and spills hot and fast over Doyoung’s fingers.

Feeling Jungwoo tighten around his dick, Doyoung gasps before he comes and fills the condom, moaning into Jungwoo's ear. 

Breathing heavily, Doyoung drags a finger from his clean hand down Jungwoo’s face, caressing his cheek. Jungwoo’s eyes flutter shut, and Doyoung slowly pulls out of him.

Doyoung steps off his bed and removes the condom. He ties it off at the top and tosses it into the wastebasket in the corner before he kneels back onto the bed.

“I’m going to wash my hands and get a cloth for you. How do you feel?”

Jungwoo sits up and stretches his arms over his head. “Really, really good.”

Doyoung smiles. “Good.” He disappears into his bathroom and returns a few minutes later with a slightly damp rag that he runs over Jungwoo's stomach. “Should we get dressed?”

Jungwoo shakes his head and yanks Doyoung back down onto the bed, and he makes a startled sound before rolling over onto Jungwoo.

Pressed chest to chest, Doyoung smiles crookedly at Jungwoo. He places his lips on Jungwoo’s jaw and kisses, dragging his lips down his neck, sucking and licking as he goes. Jungwoo wraps his arms over Doyoung’s back and arches up, gripping him tight.

“I like you,” Jungwoo whispers.

“I think I like you too,” Doyoung whispers back, surprising himself.

+

Doyoung wakes up with Jungwoo wrapped around him, one long leg thrown over his wait and his head tucked against his neck. Doyoung tries to stretch and shake Jungwoo off, but he just sighs and moves closer.

“Jungwoo. Jungwoo.”

“Nhhhh.”

“Jungwoo, wake up. It’s…” Doyoung fumbles around on the mattress and uncovers his phone. “Already past eleven.” Oh, shit, he has so many messages from Yuta and Taeyong asking him where he went last night.

“Doyoung?” comes a muffled voice behind him.

Doyoung turns his neck. “Hmmmm?”

Jungwoo pulls his head back and looks Doyoung in the eyes, pouting slightly. “Did you mean what you said last night?”

Doyoung freezes for a moment before he relaxes. 

Honestly?

“Yes, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this one. it was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> [真夜中のジョーク mayonaka no jōku (midnight joke) by takako mamiya](https://youtu.be/nhuNb0XtRhQ)


End file.
